One Night Stand
by angstkitten
Summary: HEY! most of the mankin cast is absent, leaving ren, hao and anna to make their own fun! if you want a sequel, tell me and i might try. chelsea


Ren was sat, reading a book, in the den. He was rather enjoying himself, most of the idiots out for the nigh. Yoh had taken Manta to the movies after finally admitting to the others that they were dating. Ryu, Tamao, Lyserg and Pirika were double dating that night and HoroHoro had taken Chocolove to pick up girls. Ren snorted as the thought wandered into his consciousness. _Horo…getting a girl…_

Hao, whom had been walking past, paused, hearing the quiet chuckles rising from Ren's throat. He shook his head, wondering if Ren had read something humorous or had finally snapped. He trotted over to the younger shaman and sat beside him. "What's funny?" he asked. Ren answered without looking from his book, and it took them both a moment to realize he had used Chinese.

Ren looked up and, seeing Hao's perplexed face, doubled over in laughter. Again Hao demanded to know what he was laughing at.

"Y-your face," Ren managed to choke out, in Japanese this time.

"What about my face?" Hao asked, jumping up to examine his reflection in the dark television screen.

"You looked so funny," Ren said, calming himself. "You didn't have clue what I had just said."

"Well, duh. You were using Chi_nese!_"

"I know. I was thinking of what Horo and Chocolove are supposedly doing tonight."

"What? Getting girls?" Hao asked. Ren nodded, snickering. "Yeah, that's pretty outrageous. Neither will get one, so why do they bother?"

"Exactly!" The two fell silent and Ren turned back to his book. Hao flicked on the TV, bored, and Ren glanced up. "Do you have to turn that on?"

Hao shrugged. "Nothing better to do," he answered.

Ren sighed irritably. "Well I was here first, and I'm trying to read."

"So read."

"The television is distracting."

"Well, so is having your pants burned off your body," Hao said.

Ren let it go, preferring not to piss Hao off. But after a few minutes he couldn't stand it. "Hao, please," he asked. "I'm reaching the climax, and it's _really_ good…"

"So go somewhere else if you're that bothered."

"But I was here _first_," Ren whined. Hao reached over and grabbed the book.

"What're you reading anyway?"

"Nothing!" Ren snapped, reaching for it. "Just give it back." Hao stared at the title, struggling to translate the words. No one in the house could really speak Chinese other than Ren, but most of them had learned to read some. Sometimes Ren would write a note to the others and use Chinese in it. Hao squinted, muttering under his breath. Then he gasped.

"Ren! Is this a _dirty_ book!" Hao started struggling through a random sentence, ignoring Ren's protests. "'He…gently eased…his…' What's that word? 'Love'? 'He gently eased his love'? 'Into…the smaller man's…' MAN'S? Ren, you're reading gay porn!" he screeched.

"NO!" Ren shouted, jumping at Hao. He wrapped an arm around Hao, trying to snatch back the book. "Gimme!"

"Wait!" Hao said. "'Into the smaller man's…tight…'um…'opening'?"

"Give it back!" Ren yelled, kicking Hao's leg and taking the book. "I'm not there yet!" Ren sat back down, finding his page. "You're so immature…"

"And you are _so_ reading gay porn!" Hao retorted.

"Shut up," Ren growled. "I just want to finish this book."

"So are you into gays?" Hao asked, ignoring the TV.

"Leave me alone," Ren sighed. "I am busy!"

"Tell me, Ren… Are you gay?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Ren glanced up, his face paling and then flushing, seeing Hao crouching over him. "Yes, I'm sure, Hao." Ren turned back to his book.

"So, you're gonna lie to me and say you're straight?"

"No, I'm not lying. And I'm not saying I'm straight." Ren could tell from the silence, that Hao was confused. "I'm bi. Now shut up."

Hao snickered. "You're bi? Have you ever been with someone?"

Ren sighed. "No, Hao. I'm a virgin," he said, giving the fire shaman what he wanted in hopes of making him leave.

"Really?" Ren looked up, hearing a tone he wasn't sure he liked.

"Yes… You?" Hao nodded shyly.

"Uh-huh. Well, in this lifetime, anyway."

"I don't think that counts. Can I finish this now?"

Hao crawled closer to Ren. "Wouldn't you rather live out your stories than read them?" He drew one hand along Ren's jaw. He smiled, feeling Ren shiver at the touch.

"S-stop screwing ar-round," the Chinese boy murmured.

"Oh, but Ren…I'm bi too. And right now I want you more than anything."

"Hao, this isn't f-funny," Ren whispered, stuttering when Hao's other hand rubbed his crotch. "I-I know you d-don't mean it. S-so kn-knock it o-off."

"But I do," Hao muttered, pressing their lips together. Ren relaxed into it at first, but when Hao's tongue entered his mouth, the violet haired boy shoved the brunette away.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" he hissed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ren, I'm not looking to date you, I just want some sex, okay?" Ren paused, thinking. He set his book aside and shrugged.

"Fine," he sighed. Hao pressed their lips back together and one hand trailed up Ren's chest. Ren unhooked Hao's poncho, letting it fall to the floor as Hao pushed Ren's shirt off his shoulders. As they reached for one another's belts, Anna, from the other side of the house, was making her way down to see what the noise was.

Hao was reaching under Ren's boxers, gripping loosely and tugging gently, when Anna's voice hit their ears.

"I heard scream-" she stopped, staring at the two entangled boys, "-ing. But I'll just, uh, go."

Hao pried his mouth from Ren's and said to her, "Wait, Anna. You've got perfect timing."

"Really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You can be the middle!" Hao said, and then glanced at Ren. "Okay?" Ren considered for a moment, then nodded.

"Of…what?" Anna asked.

"Our one-night-stand-oreo, of course!" Hao said giddily. "No one else's home, they'll never know. No strings attached; just sex, we promise."

Anna shrugged. "Eh, what the hell?" She walked to them, removing her shirt and bra. Hao then took his mouth from Ren and greedily sucked at one of Anna's breasts, allowing Ren to fondle the other as their mouths met. Anna slipped her hands into both the boys' pants and teased them.

Ren moaned loudly, and Anna giggled. The sound of the other two made Hao get even stiffer as Anna's fingers ran up and down his staff. He brushed his hand along her stomach, sucking feverishly at her nipple. Anna bent her head back, inviting Ren to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Hao's lips left her boob and she felt Ren's pants pulled away. She looked down just as she felt the warm wetness of Hao's tongue stroking Ren with her. Ren gasped at the sensation, completely unprepared. Hao sucked gently and soon enough Ren came into Hao's mouth.

Ren then joined Anna on Hao's member. They seductively drew him to the climax, and he moaned loudly. Ren and Hao stepped out of the clothes around their ankles, pulling Anna into the middle of the room. Hao yanked down her panties, leaving the skirt where it was, and firmly planted his lips to her privates. His tongue dipped in and out as Ren massaged her soft chest.

Anna moaned softly, pressing Ren's hand harder against her with one hand and pulled Hao closer with her other. She ordered Hao to reach and he did. Her legs were shaking, and she was fighting the urge to push herself towards him, when he pulled away forcing Ren to his knees. It only took him a second to get the hint, and he took Hao's place just as Anna started to yell at him.

"Hao, you ass-ho_ly_ shit! Oh, Ren, deeper," she demanded, leaning her head back. Ren obeyed, sucking and pressing his tongue as far as it would go. Hao was kissing Anna's back and gently rubbing her breasts at the same time. Anna was panting quietly, nearing her own orgasm. Ren pulled back a little, and she was about to scream at him for it when he reached his lips in, latching onto her and humming for a few seconds. Anna cried out as a creamy liquid released itself onto Ren's tongue. As he lapped at it, Hao joined.

Anna slipped to the floor with the boys, and the three paused a moment, catching their breath. Then Anna latched onto Hao's mouth before making her way down his body. Ren watched, his groin growing hard once more, and licked his lips. Anna wrapped her mouth around Hao's cock and sucked roughly. Ren moved to them, kissing Anna's neck to remind her he was there. She took her mouth from Hao, gently grating him with her teeth and making him shudder. He whined in protest when she came away completely, but she ignored him.

The blonde girl kissed Ren's chest and up to his ear. She whispered in his ear, and his eyes grew wide. Then a smirk crossed his face as Hao cleared his throat, displeased at being ignored. Anna laid back and pulled Hao towards her. Ren was kissing up her leg, and then her crotch again, spurring a hot feeling in her groin. Hao stood with one leg on either side of her and she sat half-way up, pulling on him with her fingers.

"Th-those are cold," Hao whined.

"Shh…" Ren muttered, lifting his head and positioning himself to enter Anna. He put his tip against her vagina, and she brought her lips to Hao's tip. Ren gripped the girl's hips and thrust himself inside as she pressed her lips over Hao, trying to ignore the pain. A tear slid down her cheek, but as Ren continued his ministrations, the pain left, relishing only pleasure. She rocked against him, moving over Hao in an identical rhythm.

"R-Ren…" Hao groaned as Anna dragged her tongue over him. "Go f-faster…" He did, and Anna moaned against Hao, increasing her pace with them. Ren was reaching deeply, but when he and Hao came, Anna wasn't nearly there.

The blonde swallowed Hao's seed, and sighed discontentedly when Ren pulled out. "But…" she muttered. Hao put a finger to her lips.

"Shh… My turn." Hao pulled her up to her feet and kissed her roughly, then picked her up, forcing her onto his hips and entering her there.

"Ah…" she whimpered, not ready for the intrusion. He kissed her again and moved back to the floor, but putting himself on the floor so Anna could try another position. She lifted and lowered herself on Hao once before pulling Ren over to suck him in time with the thrusts.

Hao and Ren each pushed back against Anna, who began to moan, forcing shivers through Ren's body. Anna went faster finding the most pleasurable way to drop, and they were all three clutching at each other. Anna came with a shuddering moan, forcing both Ren and Hao over the edge. Ren stepped back and Anna stood, letting Hao up. They each collected their clothes and headed to the hot springs to wash up before bed. They met again in the hall and shared a smile.

"Thank you guys," Anna said quietly. "For inviting me."

"No problem, Anna," Hao said. "We didn't need to have someone hearing us and thinking 'La la la, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!' You know?" Anna laughed softly.

"Yeah."

"It would have been awkward," Ren provided, rubbing his eyes. "But I'm exhausted now."

"Goodnight, boys. It was nice." They smiled at one another again, then went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

SHAMAN KING IS NOT MINE! neither are the related characters.

DON'T SUE ME! (also, please no flames)

new fic from me, hope it was okay. it's a quarter to one am right now, so i don't know. i started this yesterday at about 2:30-ish. tell me what you think! --chelsea


End file.
